


【正白】结束的开始

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 平行AU
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi





	【正白】结束的开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 叛逆入江正一

布鲁克林一条商业街的尾端有一间不起眼的小酒馆。从一旁人行道的缺口连接到一处下沉式阶梯，直通酒馆的大门。拼色毛玻璃显得十分廉价，其中一块已经快要脱落了。入江正一在用手去拉门的时候犹豫了一下，担忧地看向那扇摇摇欲坠的玻璃窗。他觉得应该善意地给店主提个醒。念在他们的父母是旧友的情份上，他相信店主应该不会误会成是他对这家店的嫌弃。

今晚，正一应邀来这间酒馆做临时工，因为店主之前聘请的那位歌手因故取消了行程。而正一的吉他弹唱在布鲁克林老城区早就小有名气，不过很少有人知道他还是麻省理工电子工程系的高材生。

当他在舞台后方调试音响设备的时候，离舞台最近的那桌客人正用手机听广播电台。正一隐隐约约可以听见里面的主持人在对着观众读信，好像是一个类似于交流心声的节目。他忽然感到一阵不快，因为过去和信件打交道的经历没给他留下什么好印象。

事实上，他曾经因为莫名其妙收到一封署名是“未来的自己”写给他的信而度过了痛苦的高中三年时光。原因是因为那封信不慎落到了一帮爱欺负人的同级生手里，他们甚至跑到广播室对着全校师生朗诵信上的内容。所幸，信里并没有什么见不得人的事，相反，净是一些令他匪夷所思的概念。未来的他提到世界毁灭、七的三次方、平行宇宙等等晦涩难懂的术语。另外，信里还提到一个陌生的人名：白兰。

结果，这封令人可疑的带有预言性质的信让他成了全校的笑柄。原本正一在学校里就没什么朋友；其他人此前只能在成绩榜的第一名见到他的名字。他坚信自己是被人恶意捉弄了，但让正一耿耿于怀的还是收件人那栏他自己的名字。也就是从那一刻起，正一燃起了对“时间”的研究兴趣。虽然他压根没去在意那些看起来像宗教迷信一样的内容，但他想一探究竟人有没有在过去、未来和现在之间穿梭的可能。

而至于那个叫“白兰”的男人，除了在信的字里行间读到过一次有关他不可思议的所作所为后，正一就完全把他抛到了脑后。

酒馆里的光线黯淡了下来，观众席逐渐隐于黑暗中，时不时会冒出一两声咳嗽。先前那桌的客人关掉了手机里的电台节目。

拨响吉他上的第一组和弦时，酒馆的大门忽然被从外面粗暴地撞开，即刻跌跌撞撞冲进来一群谈笑风生的青年。有几桌客人好奇地回过头去打量他们，而临场发挥经验十足的正一没有被这一幕打扰，只是淡淡地抬起眼瞥了过去，手上的弹奏也没有停。

那是一群大学生模样的青年，穿着五花八门的嘻哈风款式的服装。其中有着一头显眼白发的男孩还从嘴里吹出一个粉色的泡泡糖。可是正一没办法注意他们更多了，身后电子琴的伴奏很快进入了旋律部分，正一开始唱歌。

“你觉得他在唱什么？”

“不确定……是情歌吗？”

当那群人分散开来在靠近舞台右侧的吧台边落座时，正一听到那个白发青年和他的同伴在用意大利语低声沟通。他们之后还语速飞快地讨论了些什么，但都在正一贫乏的意大利语理解范围之外了。

忽然有什么比镁光灯的光线更剧烈的一道强光闪过他眼前。起初正一以为是某个客人手机上的闪光灯，但又很快反应过来其实是白发青年手中盛着琥珀色液体的玻璃杯——不良少年吗？正一暗自思忖，因为青年看上去实在过于年轻。

一首歌唱完，观众席响起了一片稀稀落落的掌声，伴随几处口哨声与粗野的喝彩。而正一只是小幅度地弯腰鞠躬，他知道在这之后还有起码两首歌要唱。可是当他直起身时，发现站在后排的店主正向他奋力挥手，示意演出中断。正一于是再次鞠了一躬，抱着吉他走下舞台，余光恰巧瞥见已经在后台作调试准备的那名原本请了假的歌手。

正一立刻明白自己今晚的职责结束了。当店主走过来向他道歉时他没有同他争执什么，觉得只要能帮上忙就好。可是时间还早，他之前用一个下午的时间把实验室里的工作赶完了，当下便空出了比计划多出一倍的余裕。他于是在吧台边的一只高脚凳上坐下，把吉他盒靠墙放稳。

“请给这位先生来一杯特基拉日出。”

那个好听的、轻曼的声音忽然在耳边响起，用柔和的意大利语向酒保发出指示。莫名地比刚才他在台上听到时更加不真实：悦耳、富有磁性，但是不真实。

正一朝旁边看去，还没来得及说谢谢以及尴尬地想要说明自己不太会用意大利语沟通，白发青年已经把身子转向他，笑眯眯地用日语冲他说道：

“我很喜欢你的歌。是你自己写的吗？“

“谢谢，是的。还有谢谢你请我的酒。“

“不客气，应该的。”

正一这才察觉到刚才围绕在青年身边的同伴已经不知去向，吧台边只剩下他们两人。空气中弥漫着低缓的蓝调爵士。

“你是大学生？”

“上个月刚满二十岁。”

正一暗自一惊，这个看起来像个大男孩一样的青年原来和自己同龄。他原本还想劝他如果是未成年最好不要喝酒。

“你的日语说得很好……我刚才以为你是意大利人。”

“我的确在意大利出生，也在西西里生活了很长一段时间。日语是后来学的。”

正一紧接着又得知青年竟然会讲十几种语言。

“其实并没有刻意去学，类似于记忆储备——你明白我在说什么吗？”

“不难理解。“正一在心里肯定他就是那类极富语言天赋的天才，于是顺理成章地问出口，“那么你在大学的专业是语言学？”

“不，我专攻生物化学，辅修法律。”

之后的交流越来越让正一大开眼界。何止理工科和金融领域、政治军事，还有艺术与人文历史，青年几乎是一个令人叹为观止的全才——除了音乐。

“他们总说我唱歌跑调。”

青年说到这里困惑地抓了抓头发。正一忽然发现青年那只在被刘海的阴影遮挡的左眼下方有一枚淡紫色的刺青。比他那双透亮的紫色瞳孔稍微浅一些。

“你也对音乐感兴趣吗？或许我可以给你些指导，如果你需要的话。”

“真的吗？那样就太好了！我很荣幸。”

青年雀跃起来，甚至直接从椅子上站起身朝他主动凑近。正一没有躲开，礼貌地待在原地对他露出一个微笑。

“果然……”青年在离他近在咫尺的地方停住，忽然盯着他的脸喃喃自语。

“什么？”

“酒怎么样，还喝得惯吗？”

“相比威士忌我更喜欢鸡尾酒——没有冒犯的意思。”正一迅速扫了一眼对方杯中残剩的一层琥珀色酒液。

可是青年看起来完全不在意。他继续兴致勃勃地观察着他，说：“或许你会觉得匪夷所思——我总觉得在哪里见过你。”

闻言，正一差点呛到。他这次也朝他转过身，两个人彻底面对面，正一仔仔细细打量了一番青年的容貌。

“抱歉，恐怕你是认错人了。我们应该是第一次见面。”

“我想也是。但我指的其实是……”青年似乎在搜肠刮肚找合适的词来组织语言，“兴趣、口味之类的方面。不知道为什么，我好像对你的偏好有一种无法解释的熟悉度。”

在那一刻，正一恍惚他们或许会成为朋友——甚至是挚交。同时也后知后觉自己在刚才的演唱期间，视线几乎全在舞台右边的青年身上……难道这就是所谓的“互相吸引”、“相见恨晚”吗？

“说起来，还没有自我介绍呢。”正一从容不迫地朝对方伸出一只手，“我叫——”

“先别说，让我猜猜。”

正一哑然失笑：初次见面的人的名字是可以随便猜出来的吗？可是青年好像并不在开玩笑，他露出严肃思考的表情，同时也缓缓抬起手要来握住他的……

——震耳欲聋的爆破声倏地把酒馆的几面落地窗相继震得粉碎。随后，一辆六边形的小型钢铁战车直直冲进毫无防备的酒馆，硕大而笨重的车轮把大门碾压至变形。滚滚浓烟伴随四处逃散的人群的尖叫。

正一被迎面袭来的冲击波震飞到吧台后面，背部猛地撞上酒柜，疼得他两眼一黑，只来得及用手臂护住脑袋，抵挡纷纷碎落的酒瓶碎片。待骚动稍稍平缓，他立刻挣扎着爬起来四下里寻找青年的身影。下一秒，入江正一浑身一僵，仿佛被定住了一般，直直望向仿佛天外来客的侵入者。

只见战车的门自动向两边开启，从里面走出来一个和他长得一模一样的男人。


End file.
